


A Man of Science

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Human, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm all about their dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was a Man of Science. He was busy with science, and had no time for relationships. </p>
<p>And then: Cecil. </p>
<p>Mostly about their fourth date, with some details about the dates that went before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [leanwellback](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar) for the beta! *smooches*

Carlos was a Man of Science. He had experiments to do, and observations to make, and had no time for relationships. 

And then: Cecil. 

The first time he had met Cecil was relatively unremarkable, as he had met a lot of people that day. Cecil was just another Night Vale inhabitant, with weird tattoos and dark hair swept back from his pale forehead. 

Alright. So maybe Carlos remembered their first meeting a _little_.

But it wasn't until he had got back to the lab and started listening to the radio that he really began to be interested in the man behind the microphone. There was something about that voice that reached the deepest inner recesses of Carlos's brain, and made his mouth go dry. 

" _And I fell in love instantly._ "

Carlos had not been expecting that - had not been expecting any kind of reaction to himself personally - and, as far as he was concerned, it was all downhill from there. 

Whenever Cecil spoke about him on the radio, Carlos would stop what he was doing and listen intently. He started contacting Cecil more often, ostensibly to 'get the word out' about various strange goings on, but mostly to see Cecil more often. Even just talking to him made Carlos's heart flutter just a bit. 

The thing about Carlos was that he was a Man of Science, but not so much a Man who Knew How to Talk to People. And so he had continued with this charade, right up until he had almost died in the underground city. As he lay there bleeding, feeling his life ebb away, he realised that his main regret was never letting Cecil know that he felt, well, something. Then suddenly he was lifted in the strong arms of the Apache Tracker, before fainting from blood loss for a few minutes. When he awoke he contacted Cecil to meet him, and walked to the Arby's parking lot, still covered in blood, but unable to wait. He didn't say much, but he thought Cecil might have known what he meant. And when Cecil rested his head on Carlos's shoulder, Carlos felt his heart leap. 

Listening to that particular show back afterwards - he had taken to recording all Cecil's shows - was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, and he swore to himself that he would say _something_ at last. 

It took him a month. 

Every time he called Cecil, his mouth would burble out "I'm not phoning for personal reasons" and there would be an excuse that something strange was happening that he 'needed' Cecil to tell his listeners about. But finally - _finally¬_ \- he plucked up the courage and, when Cecil answered the phone, he said quickly, "I'm calling for personal reasons", and then, before he could stop himself, muttered something about the strange source of energy he had noticed approaching the town.

"Oh? What personal reasons?" Cecil said, his tone...hopeful? Carlos hoped it was. 

"I wanted. That is, I meant to. Well."

"What is it, Carlos?"

"Do you want to go on a date? With me? Maybe?"

There was a moment of silence, and Carlos thought suddenly that despite everything that Cecil had said on the radio that he'd somehow misunderstood, and that Cecil didn't feel that way about him, and...

"I would _love_ to go on a date with you, Carlos! Where shall we go?"

Carlos hoped that his sigh of relief wasn't audible down the phone, and they began to make plans for that evening. 

The date had gone well, if you ignored a few points. Such as Carlos awkwardly deciding to do tests on the trees, because it had been so long since he'd been on a date he had forgotten what people did on them, although Cecil seemed quite happy to be helping. Or the folks turning into Shadow People left, right and centre. And Carlos knew that Cecil had been angling to be invited into his lab, but he just wasn't ready for that. Instead, he had leaned over and kissed Cecil - softly, chastely - before getting out of the car. 

Their second date went better. Carlos left all of his scientific equipment at home this time, and after dinner they went out to the non-existent Waterfront and sat on the boardwalk, watching the sun set with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. They spoke quietly - though not too quietly, mindful of the Sheriff's Secret Police and their surveillance - about their pasts, their hopes and their dreams. Every time Cecil called him "my Carlos" he squirmed and blushed, although not in an unpleasant way, which surprised him. It was...nice, to feel like he belonged somewhere. Their kiss goodnight that evening was more heated, and Carlos had gone back to his lab with his legs shaking and his cock half hard in his jeans. 

Date three was mostly spent in the back of Cecil's car, making out like teenagers, which was satisfying and frustrating in equal measures. Cecil's kisses lit him on fire - not literally, although Carlos wouldn't have been surprised given this town's penchant for the weird and wonderful - and he returned them with equal fervour, sliding his hands beneath Cecil's tunic and feeling the soft skin warm against his hands. 

It was _much_ harder to say goodnight after date three. Carlos barely got in the door before dropping his pants and underwear and wrapping his hand around his cock, so worked up he barely stroked himself twice before coming all over his flannel shirt. 

He had pretty much decided then that date four would be _the_ date. 

And, so far, date four had been going really, really well. 

They had started off with a slice of gluten free pizza from Rico's - wheat and wheat by-products were still banned - and were now walking hand-in-hand through the Beatrix Lowman Memorial Meditation Zone, which was mostly rebuilt after the strange pyramid had destroyed over half of it. It was a beautiful night, as far as Night Vale nights went, and Carlos was feeling pretty contented. A blue helicopter flew overhead suddenly, startling them. 

Carlos turned to Cecil, laughing. "I nearly jumped out of my skin when that flew over us!"

Cecil smiled indulgently. "That would be highly unfortunate if you did, as I rather like your skin."

"Oh?" Carlos asked, blushing, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

"Mhm." And then Cecil's mouth was on him, pressing hot kisses under his jaw, and Carlos had to wrap his arms tighter around Cecil's waist to avoid melting into a puddle right there.

"I think..." Carlos began, then whined as Cecil's hands sneaked under the waistband of his jeans, teasing the skin there. "I think we should maybe go back to your place now."

Cecil pulled back, his eyes wary yet hopeful. "Really? You want to...?"

"God, yes."

Suddenly, Carlos was being pulled towards his car, and he laughed, almost stumbling in his attempts to keep up. He pulled his keys out of his pocket as they neared the vehicle, and unlocked the doors. They were barely seated when Cecil grabbed Carlos, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Carlos moaned as Cecil pulled back, opening his eyes to see Cecil smirking. 

"You stopped!" Carlos pouted. 

"Well, I figured, the sooner we leave..."

The implications were not lost on Carlos, and he grinned before starting up the car and pulling out onto the street. 

Carlos only almost crashed the car three times on the way, but given the way Cecil was massaging his inner thigh, Carlos was surprised they made it to Cecil's apartment at all.

The route between the car and Cecil's apartment door was fairly difficult to navigate, since they couldn't keep their hands - or mouths - off of each other. But finally they were there and Cecil somehow managed to push the key into the lock and turn it without stopping kissing him. 

Once they were in, Carlos didn't even get a chance to take in his surroundings as he was dragged straight through to the bedroom. Cecil stripped off his tunic as soon as they got in, and Carlos's mouth went dry at the sight of a half-naked Cecil. 

"I didn't realise your tattoos were all over," he said finally, swallowing deeply. 

Cecil looked down and blushed, seemingly suddenly self conscious. "Oh, you know..." he trailed off, looking anywhere but at Carlos. 

Carlos tugged his own shirt off over his head and stepped closer to Cecil, until they were almost touching. "I like it," he murmured, before capturing Cecil's lips with his own. 

Cecil's arms wrapped around him, and the feeling of skin on skin was electrifying. It had been a while, and Carlos had forgotten just how intoxicating it was to have another man's bare chest pressed against his. Then Cecil's hands went for the fly of his jeans, and he moved to reciprocate, managing only to get in Cecil's way. He tilted his hips back and broke the kiss, laughing. "Fucking pants." Somehow he managed to coordinate them, and pants and boxers were pulled down as they fell together onto the bed. 

They pulled apart briefly to remove shoes and socks, then Cecil rolled on top of Carlos, and they both groaned at the feel of their cocks rubbing together. Cecil began to move, undulating his hips slightly, until Carlos thought his eyes were going to roll right back into his head. 

"What do you want, my Carlos?" Cecil asked, his voice even lower than usual. 

"What do _you_ want?" Carlos asked breathily, knowing what he wanted but needing to check that they were on the same page before he made any declarations. 

"I want to fuck you," Cecil growled, and Carlos almost bit through his lip.

"Me too, me... _oh_ ," he groaned, as Cecil slid down the bed and took Carlos's cock in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around, he bobbed his head a few times before pulling off. Carlos whined in protest, but Cecil just laughed. 

"Lube?" he said in _that voice_ and Carlos nearly lost it. "It's in the top drawer."

Carlos opened the drawer and passed the lube down to Cecil, who took it with a mischievous grin. 

"What?" Carlos asked, somewhat breathily because Cecil's hand was still idly working his cock. 

"Nothing. I just can't wait to finger you, to open you up, to finally fuck you," Cecil murmured in Carlos's ear. 

Hearing the Voice of Night Vale say such utterly filthy things was kind of ridiculously hot, and Carlos could only whimper as Cecil coated his fingers in lube and began to tease him open. 

It _had_ been a while, but oh oh _oh_ his body had not forgotten how to do this. When one finger became two he took a moment to adjust; when two became three he hissed through his teeth at the burn and stretch. But finally, _finally_ , Cecil was putting on a condom, stroking lube onto his own cock and lining himself up before pushing in. 

Carlos looked up at Cecil, dark hair flopping down over all three eyes which were closed with the strain of keeping still while Carlos adjusted, and Carlos felt his heart clench. The discomfort was starting to ease, and he wanted - well. He just _wanted_.

"Move, Cecil, please," he begged, and Cecil did, slowly at first, then faster and faster until the bed creaked beneath them, keeping time with the rhythm of their bodies. 

Then Cecil's hand was on Carlos's cock, stroking, and he was murmuring, "Oh, my beautiful, perfect Carlos," and that was _it_. Carlos was coming, hard, his head thrown back. As he came down from his orgasm he wrapped his arms tighter around Cecil and pulled him down for a kiss. Then Cecil began thrusting again, and Carlos wrapped his legs around Cecil's waist, urging him on, before Cecil stilled, coming with a low cry. 

He stayed there for a moment, panting, before pulling out gently and disposing of the condom in the wastepaper basket beside the bed. Cecil glanced over at Carlos then, almost shyly, but Carlos opened his arms and Cecil snuggled in beside him, his head on Carlos's shoulder. 

"That was..." began Carlos, then shook his head. 

"Amazing?" Cecil asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, definitely amazing," Carlos replied, stretching a little and wincing at the slight discomfort. "My ass is going to ache tomorrow, though."

Cecil laughed at that, a joyful sound that Carlos wished he could hear all the time. "I don't mind that, my Carlos. It just means that you'll think of me any time you sit down."

"I'd think of you anyway," Carlos said without thinking, then blushed. 

"Really?" Cecil's eyes were wide, as if this hadn't occurred to him. 

"Yeah, I...kind of think about you a lot. It's pretty distracting, actually, especially when I'm trying to do scientific stuff." Carlos smiled and nuzzled his face into Cecil's hair, inhaling the vanilla scent of his shampoo. 

"I do too," Cecil said quietly. "Think about you a lot, I mean."

"Good," laughed Carlos. "I'd hate to be the only one."

Cecil leaned up and kissed him then, and there was no more talking for a while. 

Later, lying in Cecil's bed with Cecil himself curled up behind him, Carlos reflected that their fourth date had definitely gone well. He couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
